


Heart Ailment

by yuruumantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi Seijuurou felt like dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Ailment

**Author's Note:**

> too much fluff ahead? and akashi was too weird in here, but hey i like it. so happy reading and enjoy!

The smell of pancakes wafted the air that first thing in the morning when the sun was shining and streams of light penetrated the window glasses, just enough to brighten up the apartment room, specifically their shared bedroom. The sky was clear and the fluffy looking clouds were formed in different interesting shapes depending on how you’ll perceive it as what it was. Even the birds from the sky were a sight to see, in harmony of their chirping, wings flapping across the sky.

On that day, the weather was pleasant and fair. It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

 

From the dust free kitchen, a soft melodious humming sound could be heard together with the tingling of utensils. It was Tetsuya. Tetsuya was humming a popular ballad song, his lips tugging into a pretty smile as he transferred the pancakes he made to a plate for two out from the pan. He reached out for two bottles from a cabinet, and then he poured all his heart out as he lathered the pancakes with margarine and enough blueberry syrup on his portion and for the other plate of pancakes.

Putting all the needed utensils on the table, he walked to the counter to pull out two mugs and made hot chocolate like the usual.

While happily humming with a contented smile on his face, Tetsuya had both of his hands on his sides; his smile didn’t fade off from his face, satisfied from the food he had laden on the table for breakfast.

Nodding and ready to call his boyfriend who was probably still asleep at this time, a sudden attack of arms encircling around his waist surprised him and made him squeaked. Tight arms squeezed his torso and his assailant’s face was nuzzling on his neck. “Honey, I feel like I’m going to die,”

Tetsuya was quick to break away from the hug as panic had drained the color from his face from what he heard from his boyfriend. He shakily pressed the back of his hand on the redhead’s forehead and neck before pulling him close.

“W-What do you feel Sei-chan? Y-You’re not even burning up. What’s the matter?”

Sejuurou stared at him, his lips forming into a pout. “I don’t know. But I feel so dizzy, weak and—“ He grabbed the bluenette’s hand to put it right on his broad chest. His red and golden mismatched eyes were locked with Tetsuya’s sky blue ones.

“Seijuurou, I’m serious. We n-need to go to the hospital,” Tetsuya was sniffling; the thought of eating breakfast peacefully with his boyfriend had finally left his mind.

“N-No!” The redhead vigorously shook his head, “We don’t need to go there. I-I—“

Tetsuya’s tears were now rolling off his apple cheeks and he was almost close to sobbing. Seijuurou was panicking inside but remained cool. “Tetsuya,”

The bluenette wrapped his arms around Seijuurou’s waist, tugging the end of his shirt as he cried on the redhead’s chest. “I-I don’t want you to die Seijuurou. I would rather die instead of you or if you die, let me come with you and let’s just die together because I love you so much and living without you here would be meaningless. I love you so much so please don’t die for me and let me take you to the hospital please.” Tetsuya whimpered which hurt Seijuurou’s inside.

The redhead had his teeth digging on his lower lip. He was now also close to tears from seeing his boyfriend cry. He didn’t intend to do it to him. He didn’t intend to make him cry. “Tetsuya, I’m not dying. And I love you too. I will not die.” He said earnestly and which caused Tetsuya to pull away from him, a crease forming at the end of his brows.

“But you said you’re dying,” Innocent, sensitive and worrywart Tetsuya was confused.

“Do you want me to die?” Seijuurou asked with his gentle tone of voice, soft eyes probing the blue haired boy.

Tetsuya quickly shook his head. “Of course no!”

The redhead smiled, took his boyfriend’s hand, and putting it once again on his chest where his heart was thumping fast as a race car. 

“You’re killing me my Tetsuya,”

The bluenette scowled at him as he yanked his hand away from the redhead, but the boy’s grip was strong that he couldn’t just pull away. 

“What?”

“You’re killing me.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sensitive Tetsuya’s face was a mess because of his tears.

“Can you feel my heartbeat?” Seijuurou asked solemnly, eyes fixated on the bluenette right in-front of him. His grip on the other’s hand was firm.

A pregnant pause.

“Y-Yeah.” Tetsuya had responded as he could feel the hammering heart from Seijuurou’s ribcage.

“I think I’m going to have a serious heart ailment.” Seijuurou said, his hand gripping around Tetsuya’s wrist, then loosens until he finally let go of it. 

Yet, Tetsuya didn’t take away his hand, loving how the way he could feel his lover’s heart pounding –as cheesy it may sound- because of him. Or maybe this is just a sign of a serious heart ailment?

“S-Sei we need to get to the hospital. What if---what if—“

Suddenly, Seijuurou hushed him with a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips. “I think I’m going to die from love overdose.”

Tetsuya’s cheeks were dusted pink and he blinked his wide puffy eyes, “What?”

“Because of you I’m dying from love overdose. I love you more and more each day and if I would have several hearts, I would only choose to love you my Tetsuya. All of my heart is yours and will be yours only.” 

So that was it. Tetsuya was relieved, but that made him a little angry for worrying for his boyfriend’s health. He rolled his eyes and turned his back away despite the flaming cheeks he was sporting right away. He didn’t like it when he was being fooled even if the person’s intent was to make him feel happy, and from what his boyfriend had done, he had mixed emotions.

 

“Let’s eat breakfast,” Tetsuya beckoned.

But the redhead grabbed his arm and spun him around, “Tetsuya, I’m just trying to be cheesy.”

That small frown on Seijuurou’s face, Tetsuya will admit, it was cute.

Yet he glared at him half-heartedly, “You scared me Seijuurou! I really thought something serious is happening to you.”

 

Seijuurou sighed in resignation. Even if saying sorry was not in his dictionary, or rather not included in his vocabulary, he had to seek forgiveness from his lover out of his huge love to him. Besides, he didn’t like to argue or to stay distant with his Tetsuya just because of his attempt to be cheesy which he actually doesn’t do at all.

He shouldn’t have listened to Kise and Aomine because this was their plan all along. 

“I’m sorry,” The redhead lowered his head and Tetsuya could tell that his boyfriend was guilty of what he had done.

“I forgive you.” It was sincere. There was a smile gracing Tetsuya’s pretty face that Seijuurou would love to smother with his kisses, but will save it for later because after all, breakfast first on the table before breakfast on bed.

“You do?” Seijuurou was smirking.

“Yeah,” Tetsuya crossed his arms. “Just don’t use that again to be cheesy or else you would really give me a panic attack and I’ll be the first one to die.”

Seijuurou cracked his knuckles, a cold breeze zoomed by and an evil aura surrounding the household. “Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta. I shall end your life both.”

Tetsuya just shook his head, yet his heart was fluttering because he knew that even if he got mad at his boyfriend, sooner or later, he would still forgive him out of love.

“Come on let’s eat the pancakes I made and die from my sweetness later~” The bluenette winked to his boyfriend, signalling him that probably later, it’s time for him to be cheesy.

Or horny.

Seijuurou woke up from his evil plans because after all, he was whipped.

 

 

 

 

And somewhere far away? Somewhere somewhere, Kise and Aomine felt shivers crawling down their spine.

“AOMINECCHI!!! AKASHICCHI WILL KILL US SOON LET”S ELOPE NOW!”

 

 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, constructive criticism are very much welcome :)


End file.
